Perfect Passion
by TheNerdHerd
Summary: Her relationships never lasted. She was never their 'type'. But life surprises her by giving her someone she would never think of dating. Her best friend.
1. Love Potions

_**Perfect Passion:**_

_**Love Potions**_

_A/N: Hello everybody! Whether you saw the trailer on Youtube or you just like reading my stories thanks for coming and taking your time to read my story! Now without further ado._

Hermione Granger walked into the Common Room with a frown on her face. Her caramel locks flowed beautifully around her shoulders, her chocolate brown eyes filled with unshed tears. Her relationships never worked out. Tonight was a date with her four-week boyfriend and best friend, Ronald Weasley. He had said the same words to her that all the other boys she had dated told her.

"I'm sorry 'Mione. You're a great girl and all but you're just not my type. Can we still be friends?"

She would simply nod and they would leave wherever they were. Ron had broken up with her under the oak tree where they had the first kiss. She wiped her eyes as a clear tear made its way down her tanned skin. She looked at one of the vintage red chairs that sat in the Gryffindor Common Room. One of her other best friends, Harry Potter, lay on the couch, asleep. She found the maroon quilt with a gold griffin embroidered in it and laid it over the sleeping teen's body. She looked at the dancing orange and blue flames, the sight pulled her in. They danced in perfect synchronization together. Hermione smiled at the sight and grabbed a pencil and piece of paper from one of the tables that sat in the Common Room. She set the piece of paper down atop _Hogwarts: A History _andshe started to draw the scene in front of her. Grabbing every detail from Harry's little stubble to the lines that danced in the fire. She had always loved to draw and Harry had always complimented her on the drawings. When she was finished she looked at the paper smiling. She walked over to Harry and lightly shook him.

"Harry? Harry, honey wake up."

Harry moaned and opened his eyes tiredly "Hey 'Mione," He said hoarsely.

"Come on, it's past midnight, let's get you up to bed," she whispered as he sat up.

"Alright, did you make another picture?" he asked as she wrapped her arm around his waist.

"Yeah, I was thinking so I just drew the Common Room," She replied as he took the paper from her hands.

His left hand rubbed his chin and he chuckled lightly.

"I guess I do need to shave."

"Well I think it's cute," She replied as she walked him to the stairs to the Boy's Dormitory.

"See you in the morning 'Mione," He whispered as he trudged up the stairs.

"Night Harry," she whispered going up the stairs to the Girl's Dormitory.

When she entered none of the girls asked how her date went. It was the same routine. Go on a date, kiss them, get a new boyfriend, hold hands in the hall, snog in corners, go on another date, get dumped and then be miserable for a week. Hermione didn't bother changing into her pajamas so she just took off her black heels and pulled the blanket over her head and sobbed into her pillow. She heard the girls sigh in pity and Ginny mutter something inaudibly. Soon Hermione fell into a peaceful sleep for the night. The next morning she changed into her uniform, it was Monday. She walked downstairs but pressed her back against the wall when she heard two boys talking.

"What do you mean you broke up with her?" Harry's voice asked.

"I broke up with her, mate, she's not my girlfriend anymore," Ron's voice replied

"You know how sensitive she is, Ron! She gets dumped about twice every month and you see the wreck she becomes!"

"Harry, she- Hermione's a great girl, she's my best friend. But she just wasn't my type. I didn't mean to break her heart if I did it's just- she's just my friend."

"I guess we can't turn back time. But now you know that this time she's a complete wreck it's your fault."

"You're so protective of her, sometimes _I_ think _you_ fancy her."

"She's like a sister to me, Ron." Harry replied

Hermione walked down the stairs with her arms crossed across her chest and her head down.

"Morning 'Mione," Harry said walking over to her. "I hung that picture on my wall, along with all the others."

Hermione smiled a bit "You really liked it?"

"I like all your drawings." He replied pulling her into a quick hug.

Hermione's smile became wider and she turned to Ron, "Good morning Ronald."

"Morning 'Mione," Ron said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Can we go down to breakfast?" Hermione asked putting her arms around Ron and Harry's necks. She felt them both grab one of her legs and pick her up.

"Of course queen," Harry laughed as they carried her through the portrait hole.

Hermione laughed the whole way and Ron had a relieved look on his face. They finally set her down once they were in front of the door. They all walked in together and sat in their usual spot. Hermione put eggs and bacon on the boy's plates and some on her own as well. Ron started to shove the food into his mouth as if he had never had a bite in his life. Hermione laughed and leaned her head on Harry's shoulder. This was normal for the two best friends, they were always touching whether it was arms, shoulders, hands, heads, anything. Hermione smiled at her boys.

"Good luck on the match against Hufflepuff today," she said as she took a bite of eggs.

"Thanks," Harry said taking a bite of toast.

Soon the bell rang for classes to begin. Hermione hugged Ron and Harry good-bye. She was happy for some reason, those compliments that Harry had given her made all the sadness inside her go away.

She walked into History of Magic and pulled out her notebook. She took notes on every other sentence that Professor Binns was saying. She sighed as he talked about the Great Goblin Revolution. Hermione loved school but History of Magic must have been the class she hated most. She felt a piece of parchment slide under her elbow and she looked at it.

_You okay? –G_

Hermione sighed as the sadness engulfed her again.

_I'll live, thanks._

She slid the note back to Ginny and continued to take notes. The bell rang and Professor Binns called out:

"I want two feet of parchment on the Great Goblin Revolution!"

Hermione walked through the halls and went down to the dungeons for Potions. She pushed open the door to the classroom and sat down next to Harry.

"How was History of Magic?" Harry asked

"Take lots and lots of notes," Hermione informed him shaking her head. Harry chuckled and looked at the board.

"We're going to need Ashwinder eggs, rose thorns and crushed Moonstone."

"We're making a Love Potion?" Hermione said studying the board "Why would Professor Snape have us make a Love Potion?"

"Potter, Granger why are you two not working?" Severus asked from behind him.

"Sorry Professor," Hermione said as Harry crushed the Moonstone with the blade of the knife.

Hermione grabbed several Ashwinder eggs from the small bucket that was at every table and dropped them into the cauldron. Harry put the crushed Moonstone into a small container and dumped it into the cauldron. They cut the rose thorns in half and put the parts with the points into the bubbling cauldron. Harry grabbed the crystal spoon and stirred the mixture until it was a light pink. It smelt wonderful in a way no one could describe.

"Now," Severus said pulling several vials from drawer in his desk "one of you will give the potion to your partner. I want you to see how dangerous this potion can be. I have the antidote here. When I think you are ready to have your partner I will give it to you. Tell your partner that it is pumpkin juice so they will drink it. Now start!"

Harry looked at Hermione and poured some of the potion into a goblet that was on the table. Hermione shakily grabbed the goblet and drank it. She blinked a few times.

"Did it work?" Harry asked

"Did what work?" she said batting her eyelashes at him and biting her lower lip

"I guess it did Herm-" he started but was cut off by Hermione's lips crashing onto his.

Harry felt something connect in his chest, he found himself kissing Hermione back. He felt a sharp tap on his shoulder and he pulled apart from Hermione. Severus handed him the antidote and walked away to give it to other students. Harry poured the clear liquid into another goblet and handed it to Hermione.

"Here 'Mione, it's pumpkin juice."

"Thank you." She giggled drinking from the goblet.

She made a disgusted face and shook her head. She looked up at him with her usual friendly smile.

"That antidote was disgusting, I've learned to never drink a Love Potion," she laughed as the bell rang for class to end.

"Yeah," Harry said, he stopped in his tracks as his heart sunk low.

She was only under a spell; she hadn't really wanted to kiss him. He moaned as he continued to walk to History of Magic, putting his head into his hands. Harry James Potter fancied his best friend, Hermione Jean Granger.


	2. I'm Sorry

Hi guys! It's me, TheNerdHerd...obivously. I won't be putting up chapters for awhile. My best friend in the world was in a terrible accident(no not LovesDaughter another one of my best friends) And between crying over them, being scared and worried and getting updates from them I won't have time or the enthusaim to type. I'll go on occasionaly to answer messages from my inbox and put updates on when a chapter MIGHT be put up. If I'm not on(and if it doesn't bother LovesDaughter) you can ask her for updates on how I am or my chapters.  
I'm sorry but this is a really tough time right now.  
Thank You for Reading,  
**TheNerdHerd**


End file.
